Fallout: The Two Wanderers
by revanchists unite
Summary: The Lone Wanderer sets out to find his father, but he isn't as alone as the name implies. Follow Thorn and Daniel's adventures throughout the wasteland, as they encounter raiders, mutants, moral dilemmas and go to extreme lengths to survive. Good Karma Lone Wanderer, with Neutral Karma OC.


Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. The boy's footsteps on the hard gravel sent tiny flies scattering. The loud crack of a gunshot echoed through the ruins of DC, stopping the boy in his tracks, he ran into the shadow of a building pulling a revolver from its holster. He waited, holding his breath. Listening for another, when none came he sighed. Moving out of the shadow and forwards cautiously he heard a crunching noise from behind. He spun round quickly bringing his gun up to bear, before realising the futility of his actions. The person that stood before him, be they man or woman would not be felled with a weapon such as .32 revolver. No, little short of a mini-gun would be cause for alarm to them. The hulking form of a steel grey power armoured warrior looked down at him. Cocking its head quizzically. The weapon shakes in his hands and he takes a few tentative steps backwards, refusing to look away for fear that the armoured person gun him down with the AER9 laser rifle clasped in their hands. The boy hears a sigh come from the figure as they raise the laser rifle. "Get down!" He complies, throwing himself to the ground. A red beam shoots over his head and he hears the angry unmistakable roar of a super mutant. "Run now!" The warrior speaks and the boy obeys. Running to the cover of a rusted car, long abandoned. He shakes in fear, and pokes his head up, looking through the cars shattered windows and watching the combat before him. Two super mutants. Two hulking yellowish green brutes, the stuff of nightmares had burst from an alleyway, little more then eight metres from where he had been. Armed with hunting rifles they were firing shot after shot at the power armoured warrior, who was returning fire in kind. Bright red beams striking the mutants and leaving giant welts on their hides. The shots seemed only to enrage them.

"I'LL WEAR YOUR BONES AROUND MY NECK!" One of the mutants yelled charging the warrior. Its massive bulk lending it momentum as it attempts to barge the warrior. Who sidesteps with a well honed finesse. Sliding the laser rifle onto the magnetic strips on the back of his armour, he draws a large .44 revolver and without even looking sends a round into the skull of the mutant that had hung back. The first mutant, the charger turns. Looking at the warrior with a look full of hatred, and charges once more, attempting to club them with its hunting rifle. The warrior, though slowed by the bulk of their power armour, was still much too fast for the charger to hit. He ducks underneath its swings, and steps backwards. Waiting for the charger to turn, and charge once more, he sidesteps, but instead of allowing the charger to continue forward he fires to shots in quick succession. Each one impacting into the chargers knees sending torrents of blood and flesh into the air as it falls and writhes on the floor.

"Kid."

"Y-yeah?"

"Come here."

"Y-yes sir." The boy obeys the warrior stepping close to him. Sending fearful glances at the charger.

"Kill it."

"Kill it?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"You have a gun. You were scavenging. In the DC ruins no less. You know how to use it."

"B-but-"

"Shoot it. Or I leave you here. The muties heal quick, he'll be chewing in your bones before long."

The boy gulps. But realises that the warrior is right. He has to kill the mutant, for his own safety. Even if it wasn't currently a threat. He shakily raises his revolver. Pointing it at the charger. And fires. The sound of the mutant's head popping much louder than the actual gunshot. "Good. You may be worth my time after all."

"Your time?" The boy asks, now more confused then afraid.

"Yes. You'll be dead in no time without the proper training and looking at the size of that bag, and the amount of supplies you've gathered. Your only searching for one right?"

"Yes."

"Exactly. You need help."

**12 Years Later**

The boy. No longer a boy, but in fact a man. Twenty three years old, clad in a dirty worn duster worn over a set of combat armour. Strode into the town of megaton. Walking past the undetonated atomic bomb, that the town was built around and scowling at Cromwell. The so called priest that ran the church of the children of the atom. A bunch of idiots if you asked him, anyone willing to stand in irradiated water all praying to a bomb of all things should just be shot. Their belongings could be benefiting someone else. He sighs. Walking up the rickety slopes built from old aircraft, heading past the armoury, past the saloon, slowing slightly to eye Nova, the towns rather attractive 'working girl' who was smoking a cigarette leaning on the balcony. And stepping into The Crater side Supply.

"Oh, hello there! If it isn't my favourite customer." The shops owner Moira Brown greets him in her typically irritating manor. The woman meant well, but damn if she wasn't annoying.

"Hey Moira." He says, dumping a burlap sack, filled with gear onto the counter. "Went scavenging down at Spring-vale, got a pretty good haul. But those raiders are back in the school." He spat on the ground. "Fucking scum." He and Moira went about their transactions before they were interrupted by a middle aged man, walking into the store. Wearing a vault 101 jumpsuit underneath a lab coat. Both he and the shop guard look at the man, then at Moira before sighing,

"Hello there! Say, you look like your from that vault! Would you mind telling me a little about what life was like down there?"

"No, I'm sorry. But I really must be going. I just came in here to buy a weapon." The scientist guy says.

"Hey." The man walks over to the counter and picks up an N99 10mm pistol. "Got just the thing for you. Pretty busted up, but I can give you this, and enough ammo to tide you over for free. On one condition."

"And what is that?"

"You tell me how to start up a pip-boy. Found one in an old Vault-Tec building ages ago. Can't get it started."

"Do you have it with you?"

"Sure." The man fishes the pip-boy 3000 from his pocket and slips it onto his arm and holds it out to the scientist. Who fiddles with it for a few moments before it lights up. "Huh. Thanks." He bundles the gun and a few magazines into the burlap sack and chucks it to the scientist. "Enjoy." The scientist thanks him before leaving. "Sorry about stealing your business Moira. But that busted laser pistol you have ain't gonna do anyone any good." He says before walking out and heading to the common house. In the common the atmosphere was... uncomfortable to say the least. After turfing some poor sod out of a bed, and brushing off some of the dirt coating it he eventually managed to get a few hours sleep.

In the morning he set out to find the towns mayor, and sheriff too, when the need arises. Lucas Simms. Eventually he found him, talking to another vault dweller, by the towns entrance. "Damn, another vaultie? They kicking people out or something up there?" The vault dweller a young man. Barely out of his teens, or more likely still in them glared at him. "Whoa, calm down. Just saying, your the second one in less than a day."

"Wait. You met my dad?"

"May of. He the middle aged guy in the lab coat?"

"Yeah. Where is he?"

"Fuck knows. Gave him a pistol and he pissed off."

"Did he say where?"

"Nah. Sorry. Not that your in any state to go after him."

"Hey! I'm perfectly healthy."

"Not for long, you have no armour, and a baseball bat. The people out here won't stand still for you. Well, the idiots will. But they will start moving pretty quick once they realise your trying to bash their heads in." The vaultie sighs, realising that the man is right.

"Where can I get a gun?"

"Steady on there. You even know how to use a gun?"

"Yeah!" The vaultie nods excitably. "Used to gun down radroaches all the time with my BB gun."

"So... You can use a toy. Good for you." He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, before reaching into a pocket and pulling out a pouch filled with caps. Head on up to The Crater-Side Supply. Tell Moira I sent you to get kitted out. I need to speak with Simms here." The vaultie runs off. At least until he reaches the sheet metal slopes where he slows down for fear of slipping.

"So Thorn. You said you needed to speak with me?"

"Yeah, those raiders up in Spring-vale. Filling the old elementary school again. Took some pot shots at me when I was scavenging. You should warn the rest of the townsfolk."

"Hmm. Someone needs to take care of them for good. Its no use turfing them out when they keep coming back. Had Crazy Wolfgang complaining about raiders as well." Thorn strokes his chin.

"Well this guy, the vaultie. Something tells me, that once I got him trained up a bit he could be useful. Want me to take him out there? Clear the bastards out. Permanently."

"Could be a good idea. You think you can keep the kid alive?"

"Well... Alive is a relative term don't you think?"

"I mean it Thorn. I like you, but don't think I won't kick your ass if you get some poor vault kid killed."

"Right, message received. He'll be fine."

"Good. Now go get a drink, on me." Simms says tossing Thorn a handful of caps, which he stumbles trying to catch. "Consider it an initial payment for taking out those raiders. And helping the kid." Thorn grins.

"Thanks. If you see the kid send him up to Moriarty's for me will you?"

"Sure." Simms replies, but Thorn had already walked off without waiting for a reply. Simms smiles to himself as he watches him go.

"Come on then Gob. Hit me up." Thorn says, slamming his caps down on the counter as he hops onto a stool.

"Yeah, yeah smooth skin." The saloons bartender, a ghoul, (one of the many humans who had been exposed to ungodly amounts of radiation and hadn't had the good fortune to die.) named Gob said, fetching him a beer before turning to the radio and switching it on. Only to be rewarded with a burst of static and the odd faint word or two from Galaxy News Radio's DJ, Three Dog. "Gah! Damn it. The radio is busted." He says angrily banging on it with his pallid rotting fist.

"Gob. The radio is fine. Its GNR's signal. Its been shit recently." Thorn says to him. Trying not to grin at Gob's irrational anger. He turns to the noise of the door opening to see the vault dweller enter. At least, he thought it was the same vault dweller. Moira had obviously took getting him acquainted with wasteland fashion seriously, having giving him the armoured jumpsuit she kept hung up on the wall. The bandoleers and pouches filled with ammo and survival equipment.

"Damn. Almost didn't recognise you, actually look like a waster now. Hunting rifle, ten millimetre, and fucking hell! She gave you the laser pistol?"

"Uh yeah. Is that a problem?"

" Its not a weapon. Its a bloody flash light. Thing is so busted up."

"Oh. Well, uh Lucas Simms said you wanted to speak with me."

"No, no, no. I don't want to speak to you. I just want to make sure you don't die for a stupid reason."

"I... see. Well, I need to find my dad, so..." Thorn chuckles, taking a gulp of his drink.

"You won't make it five minutes out there. And he has hours on you. If he's still alive then he's way to far away to reach before you get killed. I'm doing you a favour kid."

"Kid? You don't even look much older than me." The vaultie says angrily and Thorn shrugs.

"I've been surviving out here my whole life. You've been out here, what? A few hours at most. Your a lost child looking for his daddy." The vaultie sighs. "That and kid is a decent name until you

decide your going to tell me yours."

"Oh. Sorry, I'm Daniel, Daniel Lecter. You can just call me Dan."

"Yeah I'm gonna."

"You know you haven't told me yours yet either."

"Its Thorn. Well, that's what you can call me anyway. If you want to find out about your Dad, try asking Moriarty. He owns the saloon, and he's got a knack for picking up information. Probably waiting for the chance to blackmail people knowing him." Dan nods and looks around blankly. "Oh for fucks sake! Nova!" Nova strides over.

"Yeah hun?"

"You wouldn't happen to know where Moriarty happens to be would you?"

"He's in the back room. Hold on, I'll go get him." She walks off. Swaying her hips. Thorn notices Dan trying to sneak looks without anyone notices.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Uh..." His face goes bright red making Thorn laugh. He is still laughing when Moriarty comes out of his little room and speaks in his strange accent.

"Why hello there Thorn. And who's this? Brought a new customer into the watering hole have you. Ooh and a vaultie no less."

"Uh, hi. I'm Dan. I'm looking for my father, a middle aged guy, Thorn said you've probably seen him." Moriarty gasps slightly.

"My God its you. The little baby boy all grown up. Persistent little bastard ain't you. Then and now, it would seem, its been a long time kid." This catches Thorns attention and he starts listening more carefully. It sounded like Moriarty knew Dan, which shouldn't have been possible. "Oh yes, your daddy passed through here, all right. Here and gone. Got what he came for and then left. I'm assuming you will do the same am I correct." Thorn quickly interjects before Dan can reply.

"Actually no. He'll be hanging around, long enough for me to give him the low down on surviving the wastes." Moriarty's expression turned devious for a moment, before Dan cut in.

"What did you mean? My Dad and I were born in vault 101. Its been sealed for two hundred years. You have to be lying!" Moriarty chuckles at him.

"Oh is that what your daddy told you? That you were born in that hole in the ground? I bet he told you that he was born in there as well. Oh the lies that we tell to the ones we love. Your father took you to that vault when you were just a wee little boy. To keep you safe you see. You actually stayed in my saloon with your father. I remember it well."

"What! I wasn't born in the vault? My dad wasn't either?"

"That's right. Your father. His brotherhood of steel friend." Thorn narrows his eyes at the mention of the brotherhood of steel. An act not missed by Dan. Moriarty continues without pause however, either not noticing or not caring. "And you! The suckling babe with nary a tit to suckle. I'm sorry about your Mum. Truly. Ah, but life drags on I'm afraid. Daddy lied, life is full of little disappointments like that. But now... Look at you! Your all grown up, daddy's left you, and your wondering where he's gone to..."

"But... But... My dad told me that we were born in the vault."

"Ah..." Moriarty chuckles once more. Amused at Dan's naïveté. "I see. You know I heard about some kind of brainwashing that goes on in that vault. Some other fella escaped oh... It must have been about five years back now. All hail the overseer! We're born in the vault, and we die in the vault! And all that other assorted lunacy. Kid you have got better programming then our very own deputy weld. That securitron, out at the front of the gate. You had better wise up quick, I'm telling ya. You wouldn't want anyone say, taking advantage of you now would you..."

"Look, please. I just want to find my Dad. Can you help me?"

"Fine. Your Dad was here. But now he's not. Yes. I do know where he went. But that's information, which is a commodity these days. You give me one hundred caps and I'll tell you where he's gone. Fair deal?" Dan's face drops at Moriarty's words.

"But I don't have a hundred caps. I barely have twenty."

"Oh alright kid. Look, outta respect for your daddy I'll cut you a bargain. How about that."

"Sure, please. Anything to find my Dad."

"Eager eh. Makes a change in this shit hole of a town. Look, there's this junkie bitch, names Silver. She borrowed quite a few caps from me. She claimed she could start funnelling Jet and Psycho to me, for a good price. Now, that sounded like a good deal to me. I invested you see. Problem is she scrammed with the loot, and set herself up down in Spring-vale so that she could inject herself into a stupor. You get the caps that she owes me, and they are yours. Well yours to pay me with that is... Unless" He says, turning to face Thorn.

"No. I ain't paying for him. He needs to learn the ways of the wasteland. This seems like a good learning experience." Thorn grabs Dan's arm and leads him away. "Look. To survive out here, your gonna have to do... distasteful, things. This is one of em. You and I we go get the money from this girl. You pay Moriarty, find out where your Dad has gone of to. Then I teach you the basics to survival out here. In return your going to help me clear out the Spring-vale elementary school. Raiders have took the place over. Okay?" Dan looked like he was going to argue for a while before bowing his head in submission.

"Fine. Lets get this over with."

"Good. You understand that you're going to have to do bad things?"

"Yeah. The blood on that baseball bat wasn't for show you know. I had to... kill, some of the vault security force. On my way out. I knew them my entire life! And I fucking beat them to death! I get that I'm gonna have to do bad things alright. Stop treating me like a child." Thorn grins.

"Hmm. Good. You may be worth my time after all."

AN: Yes thats right peons! You have just read the first chapter of my latest dive into fanfiction. I'm taking a bit of a break from Enter RWBY, due to a lack of really caring about it to be honest, and I have decided to have a bit of fun with Fallout instead.


End file.
